


A Happy Accident

by Gabriel_Loki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Loki/pseuds/Gabriel_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam calls Dean, not feeling all to great and needing his brother's assistance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is mpreg, turn back if you dont like it

Dean had long since thought Sam had lost it when his little brother started dating Gabriel, of all people, but what really caused him to freak out was when that call came...

"Dean, I think something's wrong with me..." Sam muttered into the phone that morning. Dean didn't really know what to think when Sam said that. Of course something was wrong with him! He was with freaking Gabriel!

"In what way?" Dean asked, trying not to sound too sarcastic as Sam let out a huff over the phone.

"Look, this isn't funny...I started...hurling almost every morning for two weeks...at first I thought it was the flu so I wasn't really worried...but it...it hasn't stopped." Sam said this in close to a whisper, and Dean could hear the panic in his brother's voice and scowled.

"It probably is the flu, don't worry about it Sammy," Dean said as he looked around the motel he was in, Cas was at the table staring into the depth of his whiskey.

"I have to worry about it!" Sam yelled over the phone, "I just know there's something wrong with me! That and Gabriel’s been gone since this started happening!" Sam sounded on the verge of tears. Dean facepalmed.

"Hey Cas, can you talk to Sam?" Dean asked, causing Cas to start and look up. He seemed to think about it a moment before getting up and getting the phone from Dean.  
Cas listened to Sam for a long moment, and Dean watched as Cas visibly paled and then started yelling at Sam.

"You idiotic moron! How the hell could you have slept with him?! Don't you realize what this means for you?!"

Apparently Sam didn't know what it meant for him so Cas ran his hand through his hair and grudgingly explained it, "Gabriel is not physically able to have kids and never will be...and you shouldn't be able to have any...but because of him..." Dean watched Cas flinch before he said the next few words, "Because of him you are pregnant."  
Dean blinked and started laughing it was so unexpected and so ridiculous. 

Cas looked at him with a 'will you shut up?' look and started talking again with Sam, Dean not catching the words.

"Right. Where are you?" Cas asked before he vanished and then reappeared with a freaked out looking Sam. Sam looked paler than the last time Dean or Cas had seen him, though it was likely the nausea that had done it to him, or being told he was pregnant that could also have done it, either way, he still didn't look good.

Sam looked over to Cas and gave him a questioning look. Cas sighed before explaining…

"You see, usually angels can't breed with humans…unless on a very rare circumstance, and even then it is forbidden,” Cas grabbed the glass on the table and downed the rest of its contents to wet his throat, but he was done, which left Sam and Dean to ask questions.

"Do I even want to know how the hell it was made possible for me--?"

Cas shook his head frantically, "No, you don't want to know, and I don't like thinking about it. Just...think about it this way, no other man in existence will ever get to know what a woman goes through at birth, except you."

Dean chuckled, which caused Sam to look warily at him.  
"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked with a raised brow, as Dean seemed to lose control of his laughing. Dean shook his head as he tried to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, but this whole situation is ridiculous in a funny sort of way," He said as he went over pat Sam's head. Sam didn't look too happy at that and pushed Dean away.

Sam rubbed his forehead, what he really wanted was a glass of whiskey, but now that was out of the option, even as he watched Dean pour some out, he longed to have one, but he muttered something and went over to a bed and collapsed on it, falling asleep after twenty minutes, listening to the whispers from the other two, and right as he was falling asleep he heard Dean yelp out some words.

"Wait, so that kid's gonna have half of Gabriel's angel mojo?!"  
================  
The next few days passed with agonizing slowness as Sam found himself at the porcelain toilet more and more than when he'd been back at Gabriel's place, something was triggering it, but he didn't know what. He was paler than before and he could see the worry on Dean's face as Sam barely ate anything to make up for what he lost.

"I swear Sammy, if you don't eat anything I'm going to strap you to a chair and force feed you like a little kid." He threatened at one point, 

"And I even made you your favorite meal, come on!"  
Sam knew that Dean would hold up to his threat…and now that he thought about it, he really was starving… He pulled the plate towards him and started eating, finishing the plate faster than he expected, though he was still hungry. He looked up at Dean.

"Is there more?" Dean smirked and came back from the counter with the whole damn pate he'd prepared the stuff on. He didn't seem to expect Sam to eat it all, he expected Sam to object. But there Sam was, devouring the rest of the food like he hadn't eaten in years. It vaguely reminded Dean of how Jimmy had been when he was free of Castiel that one time.  
Even Cas seemed surprised at Sam's appetite. Sam wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked up at the two.

"Guys…I'm still hungry…" He whimpered, almost ashamed of saying it. He saw Dean's jaw drop, and Cas didn't really have an expression that could accurately be interpreted.

"Well, then let's go get some food…and we'll get you some clothes while we're at it." Dean said then, getting up.  
Dean got his disgruntled little brother up and steered him towards the door.

"How does a bacon cheeseburger sound to you?" He asked, looking at Sam who adjusted his jacket.

"Tasty and filling, actually," Sam said, seeming surprised at himself. Cas shook his head as Dean grinned widely and steered his brother out of his room talking about how wonderful bacon cheeseburgers were.  
================  
Things seemed to go along fine for the next two months after that save for the fact that Sam was actually pregnant… Sam had decided that he wanted a black trench coat a lot like Castiel's, if anything so he could easily button it up and be able to hide the pregnancy. He went with Dean to several different hotels, calling Gabriel every week to let him know he was okay. Once he found out about what he was doing, he wasn't as surprised as Sam thought he'd be. Sam didn't tell him anything about the oh so odd pregnancy. It was not something he wanted to tell him. Dean was still hunting, and Sam was with him, though just being the researcher, Dean forbid him to go out of the hotel for anything. 

There were times when Sam was alone that he put his hand to his now slightly bulging stomach and would slip his hand under the shirt he was wearing to feel his smooth skin separating him from the baby that was somehow growing inside him, even though he had none of the things a woman had…He couldn't help but wonder if his body had been forced to adapt to be able to help the baby survive? Maybe that was why he'd been throwing up so much at the beginning..? Sure he still threw up in the morning, but it was only once now instead of nearly eight to ten times a day like the first month… Sam put his head in his hands as he wondered how the hell he'd get the kid out when the time came…   
\---  
Sam yelped when he felt a pressure on his shoulder and started, looking behind him to see Gabriel there. Gabriel…he had been oddly quiet and absent the past few months, even quieter than he usually was. Sam had asked Cas before how the demon blood in him would affect the kid, Cas had assured him that it wouldn't and that the grace had likely burned away the taint of the demon blood from Sam, which was a relief for him. He'd rather have a half angel out and about than a half angel and ¼ demon child out in the world…

"Gabriel,” He whispered as he got up and hugged the arch angel, who smiled and hugged him back, “Where have you been?” Sam asked and Gabriel sighed.  
“I’ve been…thinking…and trying to figure out how to answer your questions when I finally would come back…” Gabriel said as he ran his hands down Sam’s back and then brought them to Sam’s pregnant stomach, stroking a thumb along it and damn Sam felt himself go hard fast as he looked up at Gabriel with tears in his eyes.  
“Please tell me you have the answer as to how the hell I'm going to get this kid out when it's time," He said, with an edge of panic to his voice.

"I don't," Gabriel said, "I wish I had the answers to all of your questions, but there's only so much even I know." Gabriel said as he felt Sam up some more and he himself had gone hard and the two rubbed against each other. Gabriel then thumbed the head of Sam’s cock. Sam groaned and felt like he was gonna come hard and fast in his pants and Gabriel snorted at him even as he captured Sam’s lips and kissed him passionately and with so much love that Sam swore the baby even felt it as the rush of emotions exploded within Sam as he kissed Gabriel back and started working on the arch angel’s clothes and he tossed the tan jacket aside, but Gabriel stilled Sam and looked pointedly at Sam’s belly and pressed his hand to it and Sam felt a rush of…something…it felt so amazing that he figured it must be Gabriel’s grace and he felt it settle in his chest, warming him. 

"The grace every angel has…it causes pure creation, right?" He asked after a moment of silence and dirty thoughts. Gabriel nodded slightly as he kept his hands on Sam’s baby bumped belly even as he lead him over to the bed to sit down.

Gabriel said before Sam could ask, "Pure creation for a human is a human child…" He said without hesitance.  
Sam let out a breath and looked around the cheap hotel room.

"How's Dean doing?" He asked. Dean had been called to the town because of some sort of haunting in a house.

"I'm not sure, I just came in to check on you," Gabriel said with a shrug, and Sam nodded.

Sam lay back on the bed to stare at the ceiling when out of nowhere he felt a brief, sharp pain in his skull, causing him to bolt upright; it was as if someone had tried to chop into his head with an axe.

"Sam?" Gabriel's voice was alarmed as Sam grimaced in pain, the ground seeming to vanish. In fact it was like his whole vision flickered and he saw what looked like an old abandoned house. There was a crash of several items to the floor as Dean ran into the room that Sam saw.  
Dean was sprinting to get away from something and Sam could instantly tell what it was as a howl filled the abandoned house. He even saw the hellhounds chasing after Dean…

"Sam!" Gabriel yelled as Sam blinked in confusion, the house, Dean and the hellhounds gone.

"Gabriel…It's Dean…There's hellhounds…" He panted out, aware of how much seeing that had hurt. He didn't answer any of Gabriel's frantic questions except to pull out his cell phone and call Dean.

"What is it?" Dean yelled over his end, panting hard as he seemed to be running.

"Where are you? I know there are hellhounds chasing you," Sam said relatively calmly.

"How did-nevermind I'll ask you later," He said as Sam put the phone on speaker, "I'm running towards a bridge off of 5th and First street downtown," He panted out as barks and howls were heard faintly in the background.

Sam glanced to the side to see Gabriel gone.

"Gabriel is on his way," Sam said as he got up and decided to look out the window towards what he could see of the bridge.

"Sammy what?! Oh nevermind…you're awesome," Dean panted over the phone as yelps filled the background, "Gabriel is kicking their asses," Sam could hear Dean's relief.

"And how did you know what happened?" Dean asked.

"I'll tell you when Gabriel brings you back," Sam said as he hung up the phone. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room as Dean and Gabriel stood in the middle of it, Cas panting as he wiped blood off of his knife, Dean panting as he went over to Sam and looked him over for a long moment.

"This has something to do with all this weirdness happening to you, doesn't it?" Dean asked.

"To put it mildly, yeah," Sam said, "At least it wasn't as painful as when it happened when Azazel's blood was pumping through me."

"True...but you saved me there…thanks," He said, messing up Sam's hair. Sam blinked and then grinned, hugging his brother.  
=============  
It was the second week into the fourth month now, and Sam was no longer throwing up in the morning, nor did he feel as...anxious as he had before. He was more relaxed than he had ever been, as he lay calmly on his hotel bed, He was wearing one of his newer flannel shirts and his newest set of pj bottoms as he was mostly under the comfy covers of the bed. He had one hand up on the covers, holding onto the remote and the other on his even larger belly. He almost seemed half asleep as he watched Dr. Sexy MD with Gabriel and Dean, who was on the other bed cleaning his guns and watching the tv as well. Gabriel was next to Sam with a sly smile on his face as he had one hand on Sam’s pregnant belly and the other…the other stroking Sam’s dick…It was oddly comforting and relaxing to Sam, who’s dick had hardened by now and gave the occasional twitch in response to Gabriel squeezing it on occasion.

For a reason unbeknownst even to himself, Sam had found it…comforting to have his hand on his stomach…it was always warm to the touch and it was reassuring to just have it there… There were wrappers on Sam's bed near his legs. Even as the months went on, it seemed like his appetite had gotten even worse, and he was eating more than he really should have, but it was assumed it had to do with the abnormalness of his situation, so Dean hadn't protested too much, especially when it became apparent that Sam's main food of craving had become the bacon cheeseburgers that Dean loved so much. Even after that, Sam had found another one of his cravings were Subway sandwiches, which he actually found a relief, because those were at least healthier than the bacon cheeseburgers. Another of Sam’s cravings, much to Gabriel’s joy, was candy of all types.

Over the last two months the odd headaches had stopped being headaches and just randomly seemed to come out of nowhere. 

Sam had been in the middle of eating when it had happened once, and he saw Cas cornered by one of the angels from on high, and Sam had gone against what Dean had said before, to stay in the room. Sam had pulled on his trench coat and buttoned it up, putting their angel knife into a pocket and running from the room to go and find Cas. He had found Cas about three blocks away from where they were staying, and Sam had quietly snuck up on the angel and pulled out the knife, catching the angel by surprise and stabbing him through the chest before he could so much as try to throw Sam against the wall.

The angel had fallen to the ground and he'd yelled as he died, his grace exploding from his vessel as both died. Sam had seen the shadows of the wings on the ground spreading from under the man.  
Cas had eyes Sam oddly when that happened.

"Uriel said only angels can kill other angels…" He'd said as he looked from Sam to the dead angel on the ground, even as Sam had pulled the knife out of the angel, wiping it off.

"I guess Uriel was wrong then," Sam said as he and Cas went back to the hotel room, Dean yelling at Sam for leaving the safety of the hotel. Sam had defended himself for his actions and yelled that if he hadn't gone, that Cas would be dead. When Dean asked Cas if that was true and Cas confirmed it, he worked his jaw and muttered something before going up to Sam and poking him in the chest.  
"Don't leave the room again, got it? IF anyone is in trouble, call me or Cas or Gabriel, depending on who it is."

"What if you're all in trouble?" He growled, looking down at Dean. He loved his height advantage over his older brother in moments like this.  
"Then you stay in the god damn room if it's the last thing you do," Dean growled, "I'm not getting that kid of yours and you killed on my watch, got it?" Dean seemed rather pissed, and he would have kept arguing with Sam, if Sam hadn't gestured his hands in defeat and gone back to the table and finished the food he'd left there.

So here Sam was, watching some chick flick with Dean and Gabriel, who both insisted it was an awesome TV show when they had gotten Sam to leave the TV on the channel. This was one of the few times he, Dean and Gabriel managed to get where they could just relax and watch TV. Sam was glad that Gabriel would come and stick around. Sure he went off to do stuff to keep up his witness protection look with the other pagan gods…but he always came back and that always had the both of them kissing like teens and having Sam ache to have Gabriel inside him…but he couldn’t lay on his stomach and that…was always problematic but other than that they were happy being around each other.  
“Sam…you know how you’ve been having those visions…?” Gabriel asked during a commercial break and Sam looked to Gabriel and nodded.  
“Well uh…remember when I came back?” Gabriel said tentatively, “The uh…time I had my hands on your stomach for a while…” And Sam nodded, remembering the feeling of warmth that had spread from Gabriel’s hands and settled in Sam’s chest that was still there, the feeling that always kept him warm and always flared up whenever Gabriel was around and touching him.  
“It’s my Grace…I gave you a generous portion so your body could better handle the pregnancy…” He looked at sam and waited for Sam’s response and Sam, wiggled his eyebrows at Gabriel.  
“Mmm another bit of you inside me, kinky,” He said and that got Dean to moan in exasperation, but Gabriel’s eyes lit up, he was pleased that Sam wasn’t mad even as Sam reached over and grabbed Gabriel’s dick, getting a squak of surprise out of him. Gabriel smirked though after the initial shock and pulled Sam in closed and kissed him warmly and happily, love behind the kiss as he and Sam got close and started stroking each other’s bodies.

===============  
"Damn it, Dean! Move or Zach is going to get you!" Sam snarled over the phone, which had one of those blue tooth's that came with it that was currently in Sam's ear as he sat on the bed with his eyes closed, he could see Dean and his surroundings, which included a rather disgruntled Zacheriah coming after him. Gabriel was off on one of his trips to keep up with his Loki persona even now…He’d left when they’d arrived at the hotel…

Sam was now halfway through his fifth month, and he wore his black trench coat still from the trip, Dean had only said he was going to get something for Sam when Zach had shown up. Fortunately for Dean, Sam had seen this because of what abilities had been granted to him because of Gabriel’s grace and he'd actually been able to warn Dean in time to save him from walking into a trap, but that hadn't stopped Zach. Sam had his hand on his still growing stomach protectively, as if to protect the kid he was helping to get ready to come into the world from Zach as well. The baby kicked Sam lightly, and for the first time, it was as if it were to reassure Sam that it was okay…And Sam blinked at this, the first time the kid had kicked…! Even as that Happened, Zach got a hold of Dean and growled something to his ear and the two vanished, Dean yelling for Sam…

"NO! Dean!" Sam yelled as his vision faded away. The angels now had Dean…Dean was screwed…they were going to make him say yes… Sam then blinked he was screwed too; after all, the angels could read minds…

Sam jumped up and went around the room making sure he had everything, and he then left, angel knife hidden up his sleeve as he left the hotel and went to the impala, he got in the driver's seat and started the car, he had to get out of there as fast as he could. He was about five miles away from the hotel within five minutes, how he did it he didn't know, but he couldn't afford to stop… He then realized that the line was still open on his cell phone and listened intently to it as he got onto the highway.

"You sons of bitches…what the hell are you doing?" Dean growled.

"What do you think?" Zach's voice said with a hint of sarcasm.

"There's no way in hell I'm saying yes," Dean snarled.

"Oh, there's a way. In fact, Sam should be getting a visit right about…now." Zach said and Sam grit his teeth and slammed on the brakes as he saw several figures up ahead on the road. The tires squealed in protest.

"We've heard about what happened between him and Gabriel, isn't that right Castiel?" Zach said and there was the sound of someone falling to the ground with a thud.

"Cas! No! What the hell did they do to you?!" Dean yelled as Sam stared ahead at the angels.

"That's nothing compared to what we're going to do to Sam," Zacheriah said maliciously.

Sam's eyes narrowed as he put his foot on the gas.  
"Those sons of bitches are going to have to catch me first!" Sam snarled as he nearly ran over one of the angels before they jumped out of the way, and even as he passed them the tires went flat and Sam cursed angrily.

He got out of the car angrily and faced the angels angrily.

"Let Dean go and I won't kill you guys with my bare hands," Sam said viciously as he stood up straighter. An image briefly flashed across his vision, Dean and Cas in some sort of room, Dean tied to a chair and Cas out cold on the floor next to him. Zach was sitting in a throne like chair with an awful smirk on his face. Dean was struggling to get out of the bonds.

"You guys aren't even going to touch Sam or I swear I will kill you, baldie!" Dean snarled.

"Only another angel can kill me you moron, no-one else has the skills or the resources," Zach said as the brief glimpse vanished and left Sam ducking as one of the angels took a swing at him. Sam retaliated with his own punch, punching the angel in the gut with one had as he stabbed it with the knife in the other, quickly pulling the knife out of the angel as they died their typical glowy death. He then went to fight the other one that had tried to sneak up on him.

"Really now? I know better than to keep my back turned long," He snarled to the angel as he slashed them with the knife, forcing them to cry out as he stabbed him and his vessel in the heart.  
He looked at the last of the angels after he fought two others and killed them.

"Look, I don't want to kill you angels, but you're not giving me much of a choice," He breathed in that Angel's ear as he proceeded to slash his throat.

Sam flinched as Dean's yells of pain finally seemed to get through to him. Apparently as Sam had been killing the angels, Zach had been torturing Dean… He knew where Dean was in a way…now all he needed was to get there-

He blinked when he actually found himself in the room, his hands dripping blood off of them. Sam looked at Zach's back and saw he was holding up a knife covered in blood. 

"Now, where next to put this knife? Hm…"

Sam tried to sneak up behind Zach as he was about to stab Dean again. He put the bloody knife to Zach's back, point drawing blood as he nicked his skin.

"How about I stab this one through your back, you pain in the ass?" Sam said as he shoved the knife in and left it there as he saw Zach fall to his knees and then to his chest.

"This…this is for threatening my family you son of a bitch…and for threatening me," He said as Zach's grace exploded from him, showing he really was dead.

"Dude, you kicked ass," Dean panted, blood dripping from the side of his mouth and several wounds Zach had made were staining Dean's shirt.

"You should see the others," Sam said grimly as he cut Dean free, and then got Cas up to the point where he was supporting the rebellious angel.

"How did you even get here? You came from nowhere..." Dean asked.  
Sam just grinned, he knew how he'd done it even as he got a hold of Dean and they vanished from the room to appear by the impala.  
Dean blinked and looked around them as Sam wiped the knife clean.

"Like I said, you kicked ass," Dean said as Sam wiped his hands clean and went to the back, putting Cas there.

Then he went to the passenger seat and closed the door. He buckled up and watched Dean get in the driver's seat with a bit of a wince.  
Dean was about to start up the car again when Sam stopped him.

"It kicked again…" Sam said, just seconds ago the kid had indeed kicked him again.

"What do you mean again?" Dean said with a raised brow.

"What I mean is that the kid kicked earlier when you were cornered by Zach." He saw Dean looked shocked and then he shook his head with a grin.  
==============  
It was the third week of the eighth month and Sam was panting hard, sweat drenched his neck.

"How the hell am I supposed to get this damn kid out?!" He yelled at poor Dean and Gabriel who could only watch Sam in his pain.

"I-Sam, you're yelling at the wrong person," Dean said he bit his lip, he didn't know how to help.

"AAAAAGH!" Sam's yell was throaty and raw, nearly primal as the pain seemed to be driven through him like a knife.  
Cas then appeared by the door.

"Sorry, I tried to get here as soon as I got the voice mail-"

"Get this kid out of me!" Sam growled at Gabriel, grabbing the neck of Gabriel's coat and pulling him down. Sam let go of Gabriel when another wave of pain hit him and he yelled again, cursing right after it.

This went on for hours as the only two there were helpless to help Sam.

Sam had soon had enough as he blew his sweat drenched hair out of his face.

He then let out another yell, and even then he yelled for the damn kid to get out. He then ended up choking on the words as an phrase of enochian came from his mouth and an odd blue light seemed to burst from his eyes and mouth, a lot like they had seen from Annah when she had gotten her grace back…

Dean, Cas and Gabriel shielded their eyes at the light and then they all heard the sound of a baby crying as Sam coughed hard, looking at the small weight that was on his chest, his gray T-shirt drenched with sweat.

Dean opened his eyes and saw the baby on Sam's chest, right over his heart, clean as can be. Sam got a hold of the baby and sat up with a wince, as Dean got over his shock and tossed a blanket to Dam, who wrapped it around the baby.

"By the way," Sam said hoarsely, "It's a boy…"   
Dean grinned as Cas looked at the small baby. Gabriel went over to Sam and kissed him on the lips and Sam held it for a long time as he held the babe carefully.

"And there are his wings," Cas said, pointing to two small wings briefly visible on the kid, the feathers a light blue green, like the kid's eyes, and then the tiny wings vanished.

"So what's his name going to be?" Dean asked, silently getting permission from Sam to hold the kid as Gabriel watched Dean with sharp eyes after he pulled away from Sam.

"Well, he has eyes that remind me of one of my old college buddies…and Gabriel and I have been thinking that we..." Sam paused and looked to Gabriel with a exhausted smile, "…that we should call him John, after dad," Sam chuckled weakly before wincing again.

Cas smiled faintly when Dean passed John to him.

"Sam, what made you think to say those words?" He asked as he looked up from the small bundle in his arms that wiggled a bit and lifted a tiny hand that tried to get a hold of one of Cas' stray bangs.

He looked at the dark brown of the kid's messy hair and to the blue-green eyes and then allowed his pointer finger to be squeezed playfully by the newborn.

"I…I don't know…I don't even know what I said, it was like it was seared into my head and I had to say it…" He said as he pulled off his T-shirt and looked at his stomach and ran his hand over the flatness of it glad not to have to be weirdly carrying a kid anymore.

"I'll tell you guys one thing though…" He said, looking now more at Dean than Cas.

"And what's that, Sammy?" Dean asked with a raised brow.

"I'm not eating another damn bacon cheeseburger again." And that got Gabriel, Dean and Cas to laugh as Sam grinned, getting John back from Cas and looking at the kid and then giving him to Gabriel who looked like he could be the happiest angel in all of existence.  
“Sam…I would love to have sex with you in two days,” He said with a warm…smirk is what it could be more accurately called even as Dean groaned and put his hands over his ears and pretended not to hear Gabriel…


End file.
